This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected by me from a group of seedlings resulting from my crossing the clonal cultivar `Sterling Star` and the clonal cultivar `Connecticut King` as the pollen parent, with the object of producing lilies in cream and white color tones well suited for forcing for cut flower production out of season, heretofore unknown in the lily breeding art. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of the large size and starry form of its flowers, which are borne in an upright orientation and have the soft cream to white color which I sought, the color pattern being accented by its delicate spotting and the flowers being produced as a raceme on a single stalk. This selected seedling was reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., and successive generations produced by bulb scale propagation, and by natural propagation from bulblets, have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new lily variety are fixed and hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation.
Work with this new lily variety has demonstrated its excellent character for forcing out of season when the bulbs are dug at the appropriate time and properly precooled; October-dug bulbs, properly precooled and potted in January, will flower under glass in western Oregon with no supplementary lighting and at moderate greenhouse temperatures in an average of about 75 to 85 days.